What Lies Beneath
by Marie Hawkins
Summary: A V\B oneshot that popped into my head. Set to a song by Breaking Benjamin. Not really a fan of the pairing, but this was sitting in my head, screaming to be written. Rated T for language and mild suggestive themes. Please R


**A\N: **I don't own any of these characters or the lyrics (italicized). I just thought it was fair to warn everyone that I'm not really a huge fan of the Vegeta\Bulma pairing. But, after listening to this song, I realized it fit them so well, and this story was born. At 2 am. Written in about forty minutes. I hope you enjoy it and that if you ARE a fan of the pairing, I don't ruin it for you!

* * *

_Take a breath  
Hold it in  
Start a fight  
You won't win_

Bulma shivered as she walked through the rain. Suppertime was long past, and it was growing dark outside. Vegeta was stubborn. Way too stubborn. He'd practically killed himself training this hard. She wished he'd learn; no training would ever be more important than his life. She walked up to the gravity chamber. She could hear the hum coming from the inside, so she knew it was occupied. She knocked at the door, gently.

"Vegeta?" she called. "Are you in there?" There was no response. Bulma growled under her breath. She pushed the door open. Vegeta was inside, still training. He'd been training since early that morning. Sweat was dripping down his face, he was shaking, and he barely had the strength to stand.

"Are you an idiot or what?" she asked folding her arms and glaring at him. Vegeta returned the cold stare.

"I could ask the same of you. If you don't have anything useful to say, close the damn door and leave me in peace," he grumbled, continuing his training. He could feel the cool night breeze playing across his bare chest. It brought a slight relief, but he would never let the earth woman know that.

"Vegeta," she groaned, "Just come inside. You haven't eaten anything. You're going to kill yourself if you keep this up."

"Well, then at least I won't have to listen to your constant nagging," he retorted. This woman seriously couldn't take a hint. When he said he wanted her gone, he meant it.

"Okay, fine!" Bulma yelled. "Excuse _me_ for trying to help!" She slammed the door shut again. She _hoped_ he hurt himself. At least then something might get through his thick skull.

_Had enough  
Let's begin  
Never mind  
I don't care_

Vegeta relished in the silence. He threw everything he had into his attacks. Honestly, he couldn't stand that woman. She thought she knew everything. She thought she knew what he could handle. She had no idea. She didn't really know him. No one did.

As the minutes wore on, he could feel his muscles tiring. He tried not to acknowledge this for as long as he could, but eventually the pain became too severe. He could barely move without feeling like his limbs were being torn from his body. He sighed, and tried to make his way towards the gravity panel. He had to shut it off and turn in for the night. His whole body was aching as he slowly moved towards the controls. He was almost to the point of admitting the earth woman was right. Perhaps he had overdone it a little. He collapsed to his knees at the controls, mustering up just enough strength to return the gravity to normal. He collapsed on his back and just lay there. Hardly breathing.

_All in all  
You're no good  
You don't cry  
Like you should  
Let it go  
If you could  
When love dies in the end  
_

It was a stupid idea. If he wasn't done training, Vegeta was just going to get mad at her again. Still, Bulma began to worry. It had been nearly two hours since she had checked on him last. He didn't look like he'd be able to withstand that intense gravity for much longer. She sighed, and walked back outside. The rain had lightened only slightly. Bulma pulled her coat up to her chin and knocked on the door of the gravity chamber yet again. There was no answer. She pushed open the door. The gravity had been restored to normal. Vegeta, however, had collapsed. He was hardly breathing. Bulma rushed to his side. She took his head and gently placed it in her lap. She looked down at the proud Saiyan prince.

"Vegeta?" she said, softly. She tucked her hair behind her ear and repeated his name. "Vegeta?" He slowly opened his eyes. The earth woman's face was filled with concern. He laughed, but couldn't for long. He was too sore. "You know Vegeta, it's a good thing I'm so damn nice," Bulma said. "Can you sit up, or am I going to have to carry you back inside?"

"Of course I can stand, you idiot," Vegeta said, matter-of-factly. "Does it look like I've lost any limbs?" He weakly sat. His arms and legs were burning, but he didn't let most of his pain show through. Bulma helped him to stand, much to his great annoyance. She led him out of the gravity chamber and through the rain. The cool, wet drops were soothing. It was as though he was gaining some of his strength back, just by their touch. Though he would never say it, he was grateful for the earth woman's assistance.

Bulma's chilled skin was warmed by Vegeta's. It was a pleasant warmth, spreading from their point of contact to her whole body. She brushed the feeling aside as best she could and helped the wounded prince into her house. Both of her parents had long since gone to bed, and there was nowhere to put Vegeta except her room. She sighed. The things she was willing to do. She turned on her bedside lamp. "Stay there," she commanded, helping him to sit on her bed.

"What am I your dog?" Vegeta growled. Bulma's commands were pointless. It wasn't as though he had the strength to go far. She came back with a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. She sat on the opposite end of the bed and faced him. Vegeta did nothing but scowl back at her. "Is there something you would like to say to me, woman?" he asked. Bulma smiled mischievously and crossed her arms.

"I told you, you were going to overdo it. I was right, as always." She took even more pleasure in the fact that her comment angered Vegeta. He deserved it. It was about time he listened to her.

"Huh," Vegeta scoffed. "Being correct one time doesn't redeem you from all your hours of incessant, pointless chatter. And besides, I didn't overdo it. I'm merely fatigued. When I rest, I will be perfectly fine." As Vegeta spoke, Bulma's smug expression melted into one of anger. As he spoke his harsh words, he leaned toward her face as though they would have a more potent impact.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe I should have just let you _sleep_ in the chamber. I can take you back there! Is that what you want, _your majesty_?" she asked. Her face was inches away from his. They both glared at each other.

_So I'll find what lies beneath  
Your sick twisted smile  
As I lie underneath  
Your cold jaded eyes  
Now you turn the tide on me  
'Cause you're so unkind  
I will always be here  
For the rest of my life  
_

Vegeta's dark eyes were locked upon hers, but there was something different about them. The anger they once held had melted. There was a different sort of powerful emotion behind them. Bulma was suddenly curious what it would be like to be enveloped in the strong arms of the Saiyan prince. To have his lips pressed against hers. To have his weight gently pressing against her body.

And suddenly it was happening. Vegeta pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. Passionately. Urgently. She leaned forward into his body as he leaned into hers. His hands were on either side of her face, gentle. She felt herself falling backwards onto the soft group of pillows. Vegeta's soft breath played across her face in between kisses. His hands traveled down her face, to her arms, and eventually to her waist.

Bulma's fingers were playing with the strands of hair at Vegeta's neck. Her touch sent pleasant shivers down his spine. How could this woman that he hated so truly, evoke such passion from him? She was warm and gentle. She returned all of his kisses with equal vigor. She let her lips travel from his, to his jaw line, and to the base of his neck.

"I thought you were in pain," she whispered as she let her lips run across the length of his jaw. True, he was in pain, but Bulma's touch seemed to heal all. He smirked and began to tug at her blouse.

"Well, you're an idiot." _  
_

_So I'll find what lies beneath  
Your sick twisted smile  
As I lie underneath  
Your cold jaded eyes  
Now you turn the tide on me  
'Cause you're so unkind  
I will always be here  
For the rest of my life  
_


End file.
